Ferris
History Origin Ferris was a robotic creation of Magneto and was programmed to be completely loyal to the Master of Magnetism. This mechanical being was developed at an unknown point in time to serve Magnus and developed with a rough humanoid appearance. The robot was completely devoted in Magneto's task in ensuring the rise of Mutants which was his master's goal. He was a number of drones though had more of a personality suited to ensuring the satisfaction of his master. Part of his tasks included providing armor to his master, helping him with his costume, serving as his emissary and controlling his technology. He was programmed for an inexhaustable supply of patter. Furthermore, his construction meant that his body was impervious to bullet fire from a pistol. Trial & Errors The machine was later present in Magneto's citadel in Antarctica and participated in his masters ruse in disguising himself as Erik the Red. Wearing this armor, he was present when the X-Men arrived at the site where the defenses of the structure captured them. Ferris was present to announce the presence of "Erik the Red" in the prosecution of Gambit who was being held responsible for the Morlock Massacre. The robot presented Remy LeBeau who attempted to hide the nature of his "crime" but was interrupted by Ferris who indicated that he could only speak when addressed by the court. Afterwards, he presented the jury that consisted of the accused's fellow X-Men which included Beast, Maggott, Rogue, Psylocke and Trish Tilby who were all held in metallic manacles. Ferris would later silence Gambit when he inquired on the true history of Maggott and instead presented the defendant who was a chained Archanagel. The robot would silence any questions and tell Worthington that he would only speak when spoken to by the court. Rogue would come to believe Joseph was behind the mask of Erik the Red though this was disproven when Ferris brought him into the room. He would later accompany his master during the deliberations after hearing all the evidence against Gambit though the captured X-Men managed to escape. Despite their escape, Ferris and Magnus in his guise as Erik the Red managed to escape in a jet that rapidly left the Antarctic. The robot informed his master that they had achieved cruising velocity and were untracked by their enemies. His report indicated that the vicinity of the citadel only showed two lifeforms present and asked his master's desire. Magneto told the robot that he desired much and at that moment he simply wanted the ridiculous Erik the Red armor removed to which Ferris agreed. He would help Magnus undress and asked why this deception was necessary. Magneto simply responded by saying that a minor victory such as this would ensure the coming of a greater achievement in the coming days. After hearing these words, Ferris asked whether he should dispose of Erik the Red's armor though Magnus refused stating that he might still have some future need for them at which point he wore his Magneto costume as he was ready to begin his new plans. Magneto War With his plans nearing completion, Magneto dispatched Ferris on the task to bring about the rise of Mutant dominion. To that end, Ferris went with numerous robotic drones that travelled thousands of miles to the north pole to conduct their task in the Arctic circle. Reaching the designated site, he declared "Magnus Rex" as the machines engaged a different subroutine configuration. Moments afterwards, their task was complete and Ferris stood witness to the completed Polar Tower that was designed to amplify his master's Mutant ability to planet-scale effects. Ferris was present for the return of Magneto who confirmed that he was moving forward with his plan after seeing Human reaction to the presence of Mutants. Magnus did not believe that co-existence was entirely possible and desired to create a safe haven for his kind where they could live in peace without fear of being persecuted. The plan was initiated that led to all electronic technology across the planet except for select ones from functioning. To bring his demands to the United Nations, Ferris was dispatched where he was initially attacked by police forces though they were unable to harm the robot who politely asked to address the UN. Before the assembled delegates, Ferris revealed the nature of the planetwide effect and stated that civilization had grinded to a halt as a result of Magneto. The robot stated that his master was capable of such feats as the last time he did so was in response to the instigation of the Magneto Protocols. However, this time aggressive action was being taken to ensure his demands of a safe sanctuary for Mutants. The negotiations continued despite an attempt at using nuclear warheads and hostile action against Magneto. However, a tear in the atmosphere nearly led the Earth to being ravaged until it was repaired by Joseph. Despite this being the case, the United Nations ultimately accepted the terms proposed by Magneto and accompanied Ferris to the Antarctic where they provided him the island of Genosha. Ferris quickly moved to accompany his master who had suffered wounds in the incident and provided him his helmet after seeing his powers had been affected. He was present with Magnus during the news broadcasts that covered the event. Powers and Abilities *'Bulletproof' : Ferris was able to survive unscathed from bullet fire from police pistols. *'Levitation' : the nature of the robots design meant that he lacked legs but instead hovered across the field. Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *The name Ferris is possibly derived from Ferric which is a term given to iron containing materials or compounds. *Ferris marks the second robot created by Magneto with the first being Nanny. Links *http://marvel.wikia.com/Ferris_(Earth-616) *http://www.comicvine.com/ferris/29-15065/ Category:Characters